Hanging on too long
by chonchon
Summary: On lui avait dit de ne pas s'accrocher à ce genre de mecs, de ne pas s'y attacher... Mais qui sait ce que le destin nous réserve ? Petit OS écrit sous inspiration soudaine. Besoin d'amour et d'espoir ? Venez voir à l'intérieur !


Hanging on too long.

Type de la fanfiction : Romance et dépression un peu puis une sorte d'happy end.

Pairing : Toujours les mêmes.

Disclaimer : Tous les objets, persos et lieux appartiennent à mon idole, JK Rowling. Et la chanson est à Duffy.

Résumé : On lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'attacher à ce genre de mecs, mais qui sait ce que le destin nous réserve…

Rating : Entre T et M.

Musique : Hanging on too long de Duffy, encore une petite merveille de son album Rockferry.

Mot de l'auteur : OS écrit sur un coup de tête. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'amour, c'est peut être pour ça que c'est niais comme ça… Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites m'en des nouvelles !

Chonchon

Hanging on too long

C'était un soir de décembre. De gros flocons de neige tombaient sur Londres. Dans les rues, les gens se baladaient. Certains faisant leurs derniers achats pour Noël, et d'autres se promenaient rien que pour le plaisir de marcher dans l'une des plus belles capitales mondiales en cette période féérique. Les vitrines grouillaient de guirlandes, de lumière et d'objets les plus classiques comme les plus farfelus à offrir pour la fête qui approchait. Les londoniens, moldus comme sorciers, déambulaient, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Mais parmi tous ces promeneurs lents et tranquilles, une silhouette féminine et svelte se faufilait à travers les couples, marchant rapidement pour en finir avec toutes ces conneries commerciales pensa la jeune femme, alors qu'elle laissait son regard errer sur une vitrine de magasin de jouets. Cette femme était Hermione Granger. La célèbre, l'adorée, l'intelligente Hermione Granger. Femme ayant une renommée mondiale pour avoir contribué à l'extermination du plus cruel et plus meurtrier des sorciers, Voldemort. Cela faisait 8 ans qu'elle avait passé ses examens, quittant Poudlard définitivement. Elle avait ouvert sa propre librairie qui marchait du feu de Dieu moldu, employant plusieurs personnes, et elle venait souvent en aide aux Aurors du Ministère de la magie, comptant ses deux éternels meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Elle menait une vie plutôt aisée, même si, fidèle à elle même, elle faisait toujours attention à ses dépenses et au moindre galion sur son compte à la banque Gringotts. Elle avait ses amis, son appartement sur Londres, les deux professions dont elle rêvait, déjà très jeune. Elle était belle, admirée et respectée.

Hermione accéléra le pas quand elle atteignit les restaurants chics du chemin de Traverse où beaucoup de couples se retrouvaient tous les soirs. Elle n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des fenêtres, effrayée de qui elle pourrait apercevoir. Et en plus, elle n'avait pas le temps. Non seulement, elle était frigorifiée, n'ayant pas prévu ce matin de prendre un manteau plus chaud, mais en plus Pattenrond l'attendait patiemment pour être nourri à son appartement. Elle soupira de dédain en croisant un couple tendrement enlacé, qui s'embrassait sous du gui. Je vous jure, songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle remonta le col de son trench élégant autour de son cou et réajusta son écharpe. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut les lumières de son immeuble au loin. La résidence dans laquelle elle habitait était l'une des plus réputées du Londres sorcier, et l'une des plus chères aussi. Ses voisins étaient sympathiques et l'appréciaient. Son appartement était spacieux, chaleureux et comme elle le voulait. Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle passa devant une immense affiche montrant ses meilleurs amis accompagnés de leurs collègues sur des balais. C'était une campagne de publicité organisée par le Ministère pour donner une nouvelle image de celui-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils et émit un soupir en observant le sourire d'Harry et Ron. En ce moment, ils ne lui souriaient pas vraiment. Ils se reparlaient que depuis quelques jours à cause d'une histoire assez fâcheuse. En fait, Harry et Ron avaient tout simplement appris comme tout le monde sorcier que Hermione, leur sage et intelligente sœur de cœur, fréquentait leur ex pire ennemi : le beau, l'admiré et désormais respecté pour ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il était, Drago Malefoy. La nouvelle de la liaison entre Drago et Hermione s'était répandue grâce à (à cause de ?) la Gazette du Sorcier parue un mois auparavant, bouleversant et réjouissant les gens, exceptés Harry et Ron qui étaient en colère non seulement, de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par Hermione elle-même mais surtout qu'elle ait décidé de resserrer les liens avec Malefoy, et pas un autre.

Partout, tout le monde avait lu cette Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur cette édition du célèbre journal s'étalait une photo équivoque d'Hermione et Drago s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans une rue sombre de Londres. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, et leur passion même se dégageait du cliché mouvant. Harry et Ron s'étaient immédiatement rendus en toute synchronisation chez Hermione, qui venait de se lever et qui n'avait pas encore lu le journal. Lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre ses amis un air furieux au visage et de si bonne heure au beau milieu de sa cuisine alors qu'elle croquait dans un toast, elle comprit sur le champ de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait reposé son toast et s'était levée tandis que les deux hommes avaient jeté en même temps le journal déplié devant elle, dévoilant la raison de leur colère. Elle avait rougi, incroyablement rougi. Elle avait relevé les yeux vers eux et s'en était suivi une dispute mémorable dont le trio se souviendrait longtemps. Tout ça, à cause de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer en pensant au blond mais elle mit ceci sur le compte du froid. Elle courut pour rejoindre le hall de son immeuble mais dans sa précipitation, elle cassa le haut et fin talon de sa botte gauche. Elle perdit son équilibre et trébucha, tombant les fesses dans la neige. Bon sang, j'aurais du transplaner... Encore cette manie de vouloir marcher pour me détendre... pensa la brunette alors qu'elle observait les dégâts. Elle avait le bas trempé, une paire de chaussures à 540 gallions bousillée, elle avait mal à la cheville, elle avait passé une journée des plus désastreuses à cause d'une de ses employées qui faisait des siennes (entre autres, qui avait oublié d'envoyer les nouvelles commandes), elle avait pas du tout le moral, et surtout, surtout... elle avait le cœur brisé. Et c'est sans plus de préambule, qu'elle éclata en sanglots au beau milieu de la rue, les fesses dans la neige, et le cœur au fin fond de ses maudites bottes.

It was just my mistake

(c'était juste mon erreur)

Thinking you cared

(de penser que tu t'en souciais)

It was just my mistake

(c'était juste mon erreur)

Thinking you'd be there

(de penser que tu serais là)

That you'd be by my side

(que tu serais auprès de moi)

And that you wouldn't lie

(et que tu ne me mentirais pas)

My mistake

(Mon erreur)

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues rosies par le froid, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle même. La rue était vide, et seulement éclairée par la lumière du hall de son immeuble et par quelques lampadaires. Et elle était là à pleurer sur son sort. Et si quelqu'un arrivait à ce moment précis et la voyait dans cet état... Argh, au diable les apparences. Elle se sentait affreusement mal et seule. Sa vie semblait s'écrouler jour après jour, et tout ça à cause de lui. Drago Malefoy. Son nom résonnait comme une malédiction. La cause de tous ses problèmes. Il l'avait trahi, abandonné, sans raison, du jour au lendemain. Il l'avait prise pour une conne. C'est ça, une grosse conne. Il l'avait séduite, mise en confiance. Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'avait toujours admirée. Et elle l'avait cru, complètement vulnérable et naïve. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés. Leur histoire durait depuis six mois. Mais elle avait fini le jour même où le monde sorcier apprenait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Hermione tenta de chasser ce beau parleur de ses pensées. Ah ça pour être beau, il l'est... Stop, Pense à autre chose, à n'importe quoi…, se força-t-elle mentalement. Elle prit une soudaine inspiration. Elle renifla, essuya quelques larmes de ses joues et enleva sa botte gauche, ainsi que la droite. Elle massa sa cheville quelques instants puis elle prit appui sur ses mains et se releva, son sac à main complètement humide collé contre son corps frigorifié. Elle inspira profondément et transplana directement dans son appartement. Ah le transplanage, il n'y a que ça de vrai, tu t'en souviendras Granger, se dit-elle pour elle même. Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparut dans son salon. Elle expira lourdement l'air qu'elle contenait et lança machinalement un sort sur sa cheminée pour que le feu s'allume. Elle balança ses chaussures à travers la pièce, et elle se dévêtit progressivement alors qu'elle marchait vers sa salle de bain.

Sa vie sentimentale n'avait pas été bien remplie jusqu'à Lui. Elle avait essayé avec Ronald à Poudlard mais c'était voué à l'échec, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Leur histoire n'avait d'ailleurs pas duré très longtemps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte tout deux qu'ils n'étaient faits que pour être meilleurs amis. Après ceci, Ronald avait trouvé une fille faite pour lui. Il était d'ailleurs marié et papa de deux enfants dont Matthew, le filleul d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait vécu quelques amourettes et des aventures d'un soir parfois peu fructueuses. A l'ouverture de sa librairie, elle avait décidé de s'y donner à fond et avait, avec ceci, décidé de ne plus chercher après l'homme de sa vie, se disant qu'il viendrait tout seul, sans qu'elle n'ait à le chercher. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était célibataire quand Drago Malefoy était entré dans sa librairie. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement et puis, elle était occupée à ranger un rayon lorsque une de ses employées lui avait murmuré qu'un bel homme ne la quittait pas des yeux, Hermione se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier...

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a mis du Skeeter dans le rayon culture, ce n'est pas possible... maugréa Hermione alors qu'elle enlevait l'intruse de la rangée de bouquins. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à un autre rayon quand elle croisa Annabelle, une employée devenue une amie de la sorcière.

- Dis donc, Hermione, il semblerait que tu plaises beaucoup au jeune homme là-bas, il a les yeux rivés sur toi depuis son entrée et par Merlin, ce qu'il est canon ! lui dit-elle tout bas en regardant par dessus l'épaule de sa patronne. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et garda son sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Elle poursuivit son chemin et essaya par la même occasion de jeter un coup d'œil très discret au "canon" en question. Mais à son étonnement, elle ne le vit pas. Elle haussa les épaules et pénétra entre deux allées. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta de plein fouet un client qui avait un livre ouvert dans ses mains. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser quand elle croisa le regard carrément déconcertant de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne sut parler pendant quelques millièmes de secondes mais elle se reprit vite et finit par présenter ses excuses.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. Je peux vous aider peut-être ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton très professionnel. Elle lut la couverture du livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et sourit. Il lui sourit sincèrement en réponse et hocha la tête, acceptant son aide. Hermione sembla perturbée. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où…

- Horace Borange, Potions, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle à nouveau. J'ai d'autres ouvrages dans le rayon d'à côté, je peux vous conseiller Homais aussi qui a fait des découvertes extraordinaires mais qui est plus branché médecine. Sinon, il y a aussi… débita la sorcière en progressant dans l'allée alors qu'elle pointait des livres du doigt.

- Votre culture m'impressionne, mademoiselle Granger, susurra le sorcier derrière elle. Il avait une voix grave et très rassurante. Elle lui fit face perplexe.

- Excusez-moi ?

- J'admirais juste votre culture littéraire, vraiment étonnante.

- Je vous remercie mais puis-je savoir comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était remise en marche vers le second rayon Potions. Le jeune homme la suivit, ses yeux gris scrutant ses hanches alors qu'elle marchait du haut de ses escarpins luxueux.

- En plus de la publicité monstre qui vante votre boutique, nous avons fréquenté la même école, autrefois, avoua-t-il d'un ton détaché alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, un livre à la couverture bordée de dorures entre les doigts. Elle le jaugea un petit moment et la réalité lui sauta violemment aux yeux. Des cheveux clairs, des yeux gris profonds, un menton pointu, des traits fins et un air prétentieux à peine perceptible...

- Drago, Drago Malefoy, murmura Hermione. Elle fit un pas en arrière, méfiante. Elle le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, tentant de réaliser que son pire ennemi se trouvait dans SA librairie et lui parlait cordialement. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaitre plus tôt ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses cheveux qui se trouvaient plus foncés mais qui restaient blonds, ou alors de ce sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, en tout cas s'adressant à elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, admit la sorcière, toujours entrain de l'observer. Il était plus grand encore qu'au collège, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et il paraissait moins frêle qu'autrefois. Il était devenu un bel homme, sa puissance se voyait sur son visage aristocratique, il émanait de lui une confiance en soi étonnante. Elle fut presque... fascinée. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et secoua la tête. Elle lui tendit le livre qu'il accepta et elle partit rapidement. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de voir par où elle était partie se cacher. Il marcha vers la caisse, fit la queue et quand vint son tour, il demanda Hermione. C'était Annabelle, l'amie d'Hermione qui s'occupait d'encaisser, elle était complètement éblouie par le charme de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait pu l'épouser sur le champ s'il lui avait demandé.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler mademoiselle Granger, s'il vous plait ? Réclama-t-il avec un magnifique sourire qui fit fondre l'hôtesse. Elle acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire, complètement conquise. Elle disparut derrière une montagne de livres, puis derrière une porte qui semblait renfermer la salle de pause. Elle réapparut deux minutes plus tard, une mine désolée sur le visage.

- Elle est occupée à trier des papiers, navrée. Vous prenez ceci ? interrogea-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux livres qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il hocha la tête, sans cesser de regarder la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Hermione. Elle lui prit les livres des mains et lui fit régler. Elle lui tendit le ticket de caisse alors qu'il était entrain de griffonner quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qu'il avait sorti de la poche de son long manteau. Ceci étant fait, il lui confia le papier et prit son ticket en échange. Il lui pria de le donner à sa patronne, la salua en souriant et quitta le magasin, laissant toutes les femmes présentes dans le magasin au bord de l'évanouissement.

Hermione rit à ce souvenir alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans la cabine de douche, c'est Annabelle qui avait ajouté ce dernier petit détail. Elle n'était pas très étonnée. Déjà au collège de Poudlard, il provoquait presque des émeutes lors de ses victoires aux matchs de Quidditch ou lors des bals où toutes les filles s'entretuaient pour aller lui demander de l'accompagner. Il était de loin l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle avait rencontré. Au collège, elle l'avait toujours trouvé craquant mais s'était bien sur retenue de mentionner ce détail. Mais à l'âge adulte, il la faisait complètement chavirer. Après leurs retrouvailles quelque peu abrégées par Hermione, ils s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant, ils avaient partagé une table et avaient discuté pendant un long moment, après s'être au départ disputés sévèrement. C'était ce que le mot qu'il lui avait laissé dans sa boutique indiquait « Si tu désires parler du bon vieux temps entre adultes, rejoins-moi au restaurant du Clair de Lune dans une semaine à 20h. ». Elle avait très longuement hésité, toute la semaine à vrai dire, jusqu'au soir. Puis elle y était allée, par simple curiosité. Le repas fut animé mais ils finirent par s'entendre et à plaisanter. Il lui avait un second rendez-vous qu'elle avait timidement accepté. Hermione le découvrait et se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie. Ils avaient grandi, muri et se comportaient désormais comme des adultes responsables. Un soir, alors qu'il venait la chercher pour diner, il l'avait embrassé. Hermione frissonna rien qu'à y repenser.

It was just my false hope

(C'était juste mon faux espoir)

Thinking we'd last, yeah

(De penser que nous deux, ça durerait)

It was just my false hope

(C'était juste un faux espoir)

Forgot all your pests

(J'avais oublié toutes tes méchancetés)

All those girls you denied

(Toutes ces filles que tu avais trompé)

Smashed up hearts hung out to dry

(Des coeurs écrasés que tu avais laissé complètement sécher)

I know it's wrong

(Je sais que c'est mal)

Hanging on too long

(De s'accrocher trop longtemps)

I know it's wrong

(Je sais que c'est mal)

Hanging on too long

(De s'accrocher trop longtemps)

But I beat 'em all

(Mais je les bats toutes)

Hanging on too long

(S'accrocher trop longtemps)

Tout avait été parfait. Elle lui avait confié un sac de livres pendant qu'elle fermait le verrou de la librairie. La nuit était tiède et sombre. Seuls les réverbères éclairaient le boulevard. Les deux sorciers riaient tandis qu'ils baissaient la lourde grille de fer. Hermione ramassa son petit sac à main et se mit en route, Drago à sa suite. Alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, comme quelque chose qui tombait. A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner que Drago capturait ses lèvres. Tout s'était passé très vite. Il avait posé le sac par terre, s'était approché d'elle et s'était immédiatement penché vers elle lorsqu'elle lui avait fait face. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser depuis des jours, des semaines voire même des mois. Hermione y avait immédiatement répondu, s'abandonnant à ses lèvres expertes. Elle se foutait des livres par terre, des gens qui auraient pu passer à ce moment là, et même des réactions qui pourraient en découdre. Non, elle profitait juste de ce moment intense. Drago avait passé ses bras autour de sa fine taille et l'avait rapproché de lui. Hermione saisissant l'occasion, avait glissé ses mains derrière sa nuque et les avait nouées afin que ce moment parfait ne s'échappe jamais. Le baiser était devenu plus langoureux et passionné, tout comme leur relation. C'était ce qu'Hermione avait toujours attendu. Un tourbillon tumultueux d'amour, de passion et de sensations nouvelles. De la colère comme de la joie. De la jalousie, des disputes et des retrouvailles plus torrides encore. Six mois. Puis plus rien. Le néant.

Hermione laissa l'eau brulante la laver de tous ces souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Cette sensation lui faisait du bien. Elle mit son visage sous le jet d'eau et ses larmes s'effacèrent. Elle sortit enfin, l'esprit vide. Elle se sécha les cheveux, enfila un pull, un pantalon de jogging chaud et bien taillé, elle passa une écharpe et ses bottes en laine, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et sortit sur le balcon. La nuit était définitivement tombée. La vue que lui offrait son appartement était somptueuse. La ville brillait. La neige tombait. Hermione sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Elle inspira la fumée et la relâcha dans l'air quelques instants plus tard. Un mois qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Pourtant, tout se passait bien. Bien sur il y avait eu des concessions. Ils venaient de deux mondes différents, ils étaient deux opposés mais elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à en mourir. Elle était censée essayer de l'oublier, après toutes ces saloperies qu'il lui avait faites. Le jour de la publication de la Gazette, Hermione avait du faire face seule au monde sorcier car son amant avait disparu. Sans le moindre mot, la moindre explication. Elle avait tenté de le joindre, s'était rendue à son appartement et même au Manoir Malefoy, en vain. Introuvable. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après, que sur la couverture de la Gazette s'étalait un cliché mouvant de Drago avec une femme brune et atrocement belle, s'embrassant passionément. "Mon contraire" avait pensé Hermione. Elle avait appris que c'était une sorcière de pure souche, noble depuis des décennies. Ils avaient été vus batifolant en public, exactement comme Hermione et lui sur la photo de la Gazette. C'était ainsi. Hermione n'était qu'Une parmi les autres. Elle tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, avala la fumée puis finit par la libérer. Cette brulure intérieure caractéristique de la cigarette lui faisait oublier le mal qu'elle avait au cœur. Ce beau salaud l'avait bien eue. Il l'avait draguée, sautée et larguée. C'était son mode de fonctionnement, après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle était différente des autres, hum ? Bien sur, sa relation avec lui avait été plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Les aventures de Drago ne duraient qu'une semaine, deux au maximum. Il se lassait vite. Elle, bizarrement, avait duré plus longtemps. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Elle ne le saurait surement jamais.

I was a fool for you

(J'étais dingue de toi)

Right from the start, yeah

(Dès le début, tu sais)

I was a fool for you

(J'étais dingue de toi)

Hoping for a spark

(Espérant une étincelle)

For some kind of sign

(Une sorte de signe)

That you would be mine

(Que tu serais à moi)

Certes, leur relation n'était pas idyllique. Elle était loin de l'être d'ailleurs. Mais Hermione aimait leur relation, elle l'aimait lui tout simplement. Tomber amoureuse de son ex-pire ennemi, c'est bien la plus grosse connerie qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie. Hermione soupira, quelle abrutie. Son amour pour lui l'avait rendue complètement folle, elle ne travaillait plus que 40h la semaine à la boutique, mentait à ses amis, elle riait sans cesse, avait toujours un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle sautait dans ses bras quand elle le voyait et elle était on-ne-peut-plus heureuse au lit. Il lui avait fait perdre tous ses repères. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça. Elle avait aimé le voir jaloux et manquer de défigurer des garçons qui la regardaient un peu trop. Elle avait aimé sa tendresse, son affection, comme sa brutalité et sa passion.

Hermione émit un soupir désapprobateur. Elle devait s'interdire de penser à lui, de parler de lui. Autant ne plus penser, se dit-elle. Elle regardait la fumée de sa cigarette s'envoler vers le ciel noir. Pourquoi se voiler la face, elle se sentait trahie. Une sonnerie la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle reconnut son téléphone portable. Elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer et de parler à quelqu'un. Hermione se dégoutait elle même, dépérir à cause d'un pauvre mec. Elle ne se reconnaissait même pas. Comment un homme pouvait entrer dans sa vie, tout bouleverser et en sortir sans préambule. Non, Hermione était plus forte que ça. Elle n'était pas faible, surtout pas à cause d'un garçon, qui plus est Drago Malefoy. Elle secoua la tête, écrasa la cigarette sur le muret et jeta le mégot dans le cendrier magique qui se trouvait pas loin. Elle essuya ses larmes, se dépoussiéra et frissonna. Il rafraichissait. Elle se retourna pour rentrer dans son appartement mais se stoppa immédiatement dans son avancée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Eh bien, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé cette période où je t'effrayais, résonna la voix de Drago Malefoy, en chair et en os devant ses yeux. Il souriait légèrement, sans aucune once de méchanceté. Il était allongé nonchalamment sur un de ses transats, jambes croisées et bras derrière sa nuque, maintenant sa tête en hauteur. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de flocons de neige, lui donnant un air angélique. Le démon en personne oui ! pensa Hermione. Comment osait-il se pointer ici ? Son culot la laissa sans voix quelques instants. Mais elle se rattrapa rapidement.

- Il me semble que c'est une propriété privée, ici. Alors t'es gentil, Malefoy, tu disparais ! Vociféra Hermione, un air menaçant sur le visage et sa baguette magique dans sa poche, prête à la défendre. Elle avait choisi de commencer doucement. Comme ça, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose de grave (du genre qu'elle l'amocherait au point de l'emmener à St Mangouste) elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle lui avait demandé gentiment de partir mais qu'il avait refusé. Drago se leva souplement, et fit un pas vers elle. Elle vint plaquer sa main sur sa poche et fit dépasser sa baguette, le fusillant du regard. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles mais il avait ses raisons. Il aurait voulu lui tout expliquer, lui crier qu'elle lui manquait atrocement et qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour là maintenant. Car elle était toujours aussi magnifique, même en jogging, et même avec ses lèvres bleutées par le froid. Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle et elle recula. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, se dévisageant. Hermione crut avoir oublié la perfection de ses traits car elle fut de nouveau bouche-bée mais elle ne le montra en aucun cas. C'est une ordure, une ordure, se répéta-t-elle en boucle dans sa tête.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu me détestes, je sais que je me suis conduit comme le dernier des connards, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Je... je m'en excuse, avoua-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu t'excuses ? TU T'EXCUSES ? TU ME LAISSES TOMBER DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN, APRES SIX MOIS EXTRAORDINAIRES. TU T'EVAPORES PENDANT UN MOIS ET TU REVIENS POUR ME DIRE "JE M'EXCUSE" ! MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE, DRAGO MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle, complètement hors d'elle. Des larmes de colère roulèrent sur ses joues, elle les essuya du revers de sa manche. Ca en était trop pour elle. Elle avait littéralement éclaté.

I know it's wrong, I do

(Je sais que c'est mal, je le sais bien)

Hanging on too long

(De s'accrocher trop longtemps)

I know it's wrong

(Je sais que c'est mal)

Hanging on too long

(De s'accrocher trop longtemps)

- Je suppose que je mérite ton aversion... tenta-t-il, en vain.

- Mon aversion ?- Elle eut un rire jaune.- Je ne fais pas que te détester, mon dieu, si tu savais ! Je te hais, je te méprise, tu me répugnes. Tu m'as fait croire au bonheur et juste après, tu m'as prouvée que le Mal en personne existe. C'est la noirceur de ton âme qui fait peur Malefoy. Alors maintenant, dégage ! Sors de ma vie ! Cela ne sera pas trop difficile, tu as déjà réussi il y a un mois ! Ne reviens jamais. Je plains toutes les prochaines putes que t'inviteras dans ton lit, qu'elles soient préparées à avoir le cœur arraché et piétiné ! Cracha-t-elle presque. Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils, et sa bouche se pinça, sans parler de sa tempe qui se mit à trembler. Hermione ne baissa pas les bras, elle s'approcha de lui, si près qu'elle devait lever la tête pour garder le contact avec ses yeux.

- Vas-y, ose, ne serait-ce que me toucher ! le provoqua-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule. Elle était prête à s'effondrer tellement elle était à bout de force, à bout d'énergie. Elle était vulnérable et faible face à l'aura grisant du beau blond. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses joues étaient ravagées par ses larmes douloureuses mais jamais, elle ne cilla. Drago plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton. Et si quelqu'un avait osé, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait devenu. Mais la femme qui lui faisait face, jamais il n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal, tout du moins volontairement. Il savait pourtant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir car il pouvait voir à quel point elle avait mal rien que dans ses yeux. C'était une femme expressive, avec une force de caractère intense et une complexité effarante. Et il l'aimait comme ça. Oh oui, il était complètement fou d'elle, il aurait même pu crever… crever d'amour pour elle. Il l'observa longuement. Ses yeux, son nez, sa mâchoire, sa magnifique bouche. Il fronça les sourcils, comment avait-il pu abandonner cette femme ? Il était lâche, alors qu'elle était courageuse, fabuleusement courageuse. Elle le défiait de son mètre soixante, le menton haut et les yeux menaçants. Sublime. Il se pencha légèrement, ne quittant pas ses lèvres des yeux. Elle eut l'air étonnée et même effrayée. Effrayée d'endurer le même mal qu'auparavant. Hermione savait qu'elle allait craquer, qu'elle ne possédait plus aucune résistance et qu'il pourrait l'avoir une fois de plus en un claquement de doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, humant le souffle de Drago qui venait de choquer contre sa bouche. Non, non, pas une deuxième fois. Hermione, ressaisis-toi ! Songea-t-elle très fort. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ces yeux qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle eut un rire. Un rire triste. Elle recula un peu de lui, l'observant, puis elle passa à côté de Drago pour rentrer dans son appartement surchauffé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait la suivre après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la figure. Mais Drago n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Tu n'es pas blanche non plus dans l'histoire ! Dit-il en refermant la baie vitrée derrière lui. Hermione qui marchait vers sa cuisine se stoppa instantanément à l'entente de cette phrase. Drago regretta presque ses paroles. Elle fit volte face et s'approcha de lui lentement, menaçante.

- Excuse-moi ? Susurra-t-elle, au bord du meurtre.

- Tu me rendais vraiment pas la vie facile… répondit-il, pour une fois bien courageux. Encouragé par l'once de curiosité qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux, il continua. T'as un sale caractère, Granger !

- Et tu as mis 6 mois pour t'en rendre compte ? Ironisa-t-elle. Elle était orgueilleuse mais ça, elle devait le reconnaitre. Non mais je comprends, tu préfères dominer, tirer ton coup et être indépendant, c'est bien ça le problème chez vous les hommes ! Dès que vous êtes face à une difficulté, le moindre obstacle, vous battez en retraite et préférez aller voir ailleurs. Non vraiment, excuse moi d'avoir pu croire que tu étais différent des autres, plus intelligent, plus respectueux et mature…

- Ne mélange pas tout, s'il te plait. Si seulement tu me laissais en placer une, Petite dominatrice ! La coupa le blond, s'imposant finalement. Elle referma sa bouche et croisa les bras, signe qu'elle consentait. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Donc comme je disais, t'as un sale caractère, on se prend tout le temps la tête, regarde juste, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? (Elle ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir) Oui, oui je sais, là, il y a une vraie raison, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Mais on n'arrête pas de se taquiner, de se bouffer. Mais c'est nous ça, c'est nous Hermione. Alors oui, bien sur, j'avoue, je ne suis pas facile à vivre non plus. Hermione, pendant 6 mois, tu as refusé de dire quoi que ce soit à tes débiles de meilleurs amis, à ta famille et même à ta meilleure amie ! Comment je suis censé le prendre ? Je sais que c'est très délicat comme situation, nous deux mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut finalement ? Rien, alors acceptons le, arrêtons de nous prendre la tête, crions le sur les toits et profitons.

- T'es entrain de me dire que tu veux retourner avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. Une vague d'espoir s'empara d'Hermione. Elle la refoula, s'interdisant ce genre de pensées. Pourtant il était bien là, la suppliant des yeux, les épaules affaissées. Bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Elle se sentit grisée par cette sensation. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'escompter un quelconque renouveau ? Pourrait-elle le ré-embrasser un jour ? Les questions et les doutes assaillirent son crâne et elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer.

My heart was clutching

(Mon cœur s'agrippait)

To one fair right

(A un juste droit)

My head was pumping

(Ma tête me faisait mal)

It could put up a fight

(Elle aurait pu se battre)

- J'ai dit ça moi ? Charria-t-il.

- Et il t'a fallu un mois pour réaliser que tu voulais qu'on s'affiche ? Après t'être lâchement tiré le jour même de l'annonce de notre couple ? Tu sais quoi, Malefoy, tu devrais te faire suivre ! Persifla Hermione alors qu'elle enlevait son écharpe, d'une manière qui n'échappa pas à Drago. Il la regarda minutieusement, ne perdant pas une miette du morceau de son ventre révélé lorsqu'elle leva les bras. Son pull était agréablement décolleté, lui laissant le loisir de contempler sa peau, qui semblait si délicieuse. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait affreusement bon. Drago réfréna sa pulsion et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre.

- Oui, j'ai disparu, ok, je te l'accorde ! J'ai eu besoin de… réfléchir.

- De… de réfléchir ? Tu as juste détruit six mois de relation en un claquement de doigts ! Tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir avant ?

- Putain Hermione, tu ne doutes jamais ! S'exclama-t-il violemment. Son ton la surprit, elle se tut et perdit sa mine arrogante (made in Malefoy). As-tu oublié d'où je viens ? De qui je suis le fils ? Ma mère a accepté notre relation, étrangement mes meilleurs amis aussi, tu le sais ça. Tout allait bien avant que cette photo s'étale dans les journaux, mais il a fallu que ça arrive et mon père l'a appris ! La nouvelle a circulé tellement vite qu'il a été mis au courant dans la matinée. Il se cachait dans un pays d'Asie avec tous ses petits sbires qui n'ont toujours pas été arrêtés depuis la guerre. Il a débarqué chez moi, un peu fâché, tu l'imagines. Et il a amené quelques amis avec lui, je te laisse imaginer la petite fête qu'on s'est improvisée. Un vrai délice ! Bref, je t'épargne les détails. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a posé un ultimatum : « revaloriser mon image » ou ta mort. C'est pour ça que tu as surement du voir cette photo de moi avec cette fille dont j'ignore même le nom. Il m'a interdit de te revoir sous la menace qu'il allait s'en prendre à toi, crois moi, parmi tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire dans ma vie, c'est bien la pire et la plus cruelle des choses qu'il m'ait demandé… finit-il en baissant les yeux. Hermione resta bouche-bée quelques instants. Mais le doute l'assaillit à nouveau. Disait-il la vérité ?

- Je suis parti pendant deux semaines, loin, pour lui échapper, pour réfléchir et élaborer un plan. Bref, me sortir de cette situation qui n'avait que trop duré. Je suis revenu il y a une semaine, puis je me suis rendu au Ministère de la magie. Le plan était en marche, on allait enfin les coincer. J'ai du lui faire croire que je n'avais pas changé, que je vénérais toujours l'autre timbré de Voldemort. Puis on l'a eu. A quelques dépends, cependant, finit-il en ôtant sa longue cape qu'il déposa sur le fauteuil. Hermione voulut intervenir mais se retint. Il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise de soie noire, dévoilant un torse presque blanc, musclé et imberbe. Hermione loucha dessus, luttant en vain contre les pulsions que son corps d'Adonis réveillait en elle. Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre en elle, en détaillant les muscles de son buste. Elle se reprit quand il dénuda son épaule où une cicatrice monstrueuse trônait, puis une autre dans son dos, puis sur sa hanche, toutes à peine cicatrisées. Elle l'examina alors précisément et vit finalement une autre cicatrice sur sa tempe gauche encore rouge. Il était torse nu devant elle, se laissant scruter par ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Il lui avoua plus tard que lui montrer son magnifique corps était un de ses plans B pour la faire flancher.

- Et ? Interrogea-t-elle précipitamment, alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, presque inconsciemment. Pour toute réponse, il sortit quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jeans noir et lui tendit un papier usé à force d'avoir été plié et déplié. Hermione le lut rapidement puis leva les yeux vers lui, ébahie.

- Est-ce qu'il est…? Commença-t-elle, perdue. C'était pour ça ? Cette absence, ce vide en elle, ces doutes ? Il l'avait protégé et avait fait tuer son père, pour être avec elle, et accessoirement démanteler un réseau de crétins attardés. Un élan d'affection et d'amour s'éprit d'elle.

- Oui, dit-il pour mettre fin à ses doutes.

- Oh mon… murmura-t-elle mais un doigt sur ses lèvres la fit taire. Il s'était approché d'elle de façon à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps, son souffle sur sa joue, son odeur naturelle si savoureuse. Hermione lorgna sur sa bouche, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Devait-elle se laisser amadouer ? Ou résister encore ? Alors que son corps de dieu l'appelait, l'envoutait, l'ensorcelait ? Alors que ses yeux n'étaient qu'amour et tendresse ? Alors qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son affection à travers ses gestes doux et sa moue protectrice ?

- Tout ça pour dire… Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé. Alors oui, t'es une dominatrice, t'as un sale caractère, tu bosses beaucoup trop, tu téléphones trop à ta mère, t'es trop proche de tes amis, tu as un trop beau sourire, un trop beau corps et un trop beau visage, ce qui fait que les autres mecs te regardent beaucoup trop… murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, lui aussi semblant complètement charmé par la femme qui lui faisait face et qui rendait les armes, une par une. Hermione était prête à craquer, à abandonner, à se laisser aller à lui.

- Je suis irrévocablement et excessivement amoureux de toi, Hermione Granger, et ce pour toujours, finit-il. Ce fut l'apothéose sous les paupières de la sorcière qui avait fermé les yeux, presque évanouie sous le souffle du jeune homme. Les sentiments l'emportèrent sur la raison. Il l'aimait donc autant qu'elle l'aimait. Merlin seul sait ce qui lui arriverait si un jour, il décidait de s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, elle défaillit presque et déclara défaite à son tendre adversaire, tandis qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche.

Drago sourit, comblé et vainqueur. Et il l'embrassa.

Hermione sentit son sang bouillonner sous ses lèvres, son cœur martelait sa poitrine. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait cette sensation. Sa bouche charnue contre la sienne la faisait délirer. Il ne bougeait pas tout à fait, savourant ce simple contact qui lui avait éperdument manqué. Il se savait orgueilleux, narquois et prétentieux mais il savait aussi que cette femme, ce mètre soixante-quatre, pouvait lui faire ravaler son égo surdimensionné.

C'est elle qui commença à remuer ses lèvres, jouant, apprivoisant, se délectant de la bouche de son partenaire. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à ses assauts chaleureux et espiègles. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre instinctivement, comme deux aimants, comme deux contraires, comme le soleil et la lune, et toutes entités opposées qui s'attirent irrésistiblement. Hermione scella ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Se demandant encore et encore comment elle avait pu rester si loin de lui, aussi longtemps. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de Drago contre sa poitrine, ainsi que la chaleur de sa peau. Elle allait devenir folle. Ses mains se précipitèrent sur son torse blanc comme neige, et elle effleura les creux de sa musculature, ne cachant en aucun cas son plaisir à sentir ceux-ci se crisper sous ses doigts. Leurs lèvres se livraient un combat sans pitié, se dévorant, s'attaquant, s'affrontant, se défiant. Drago avait placé ses mains au creux des reins de la jeune femme, cajolant sa taille puis ses hanches. Elles se firent aventurières et effleurèrent les fesses de la libraire. Il se perdit ensuite dans son cou, brûlant et marquant sa chair de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Hermione s'agrippa à ses cheveux et se cambra contre lui, alors que Drago remontait sa jambe svelte contre sa taille à lui. Bientôt, leurs vêtements furent de trop, leurs peaux désirant s'embrasser, se confondre.

Drago allongea sa partenaire sur le long fauteuil écru, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à enlever son propre pull pour sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Il s'attaqua au jogging de la jeune femme, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, retirant préalablement ses bottes. Elle apparut devant lui, simplement vêtue d'un ensemble noir élégant. Même à moitié nue, elle était raffinée et classe, c'est ce qu'il aimait aussi chez elle, pas comme les pimbêches et gourgandines qui traînaient dehors. Hermione se laissa contempler, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses pommettes. Il la trouva délicieuse. Elle n'avait pas changé, finement musclée mais cachant des formes tout à fait désirables.

- Ne rougis pas, mon amour, tu es… parfaite, susurra-t-il alors que ses doigts effleuraient la peau douce de son ventre plat puis de ses cuisses. Hermione l'attira à elle par la ceinture, Drago trébucha presque, se retenant de l'écraser en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras alors que leurs bouches s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Drago sentit les mains d'Hermione s'aventurer plus bas, suivant les courbes de sa tablette d'abdominaux (Mmmhh) puis la fine ligne de poils blonds qui courraient sous son pantalon. Elle prit les choses en main et défit la boucle de sa ceinture, gémissant sous les caresses de Drago qui s'occupait de son sein gauche. Elle entreprit de déboutonner son jeans noir puis tenta de l'en débarrasser mais comme à l'habitude, la tâche se révéla plus difficile que prévue. Il cessa donc quelques instants ses tendresses et quitta l'écrin que formaient les bras d'Hermione pour se relever et se délivrer de ses derniers vêtements. Elle eut à peine le temps de protester qu'il se rallongea sur elle avec une délicatesse que lui seul possédait, s'apposant au corps de la sorcière, désormais dans son plus simple appareil. Hermione gémit contre sa joue mal-rasée alors que sa virilité pointait contre son intimité déjà bien humide. Il ne fallut plus beaucoup de temps à Drago avant de s'unir complètement avec la femme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il se mouvait en elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ca en était presque douloureux. Il avait cru qu'il allait devenir cinglé sans elle.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'au danger qui planait sur elle. Il avait désiré abattre son paternel de sang froid, mais il n'était pas à l'avantage. Il voulait le détruire pour ce qu'il avait dit d'Hermione, l'éliminer, lui et sa bande de bras cassés. Il avait pris des jours pour réfléchir, échafauder un plan, prendre contact avec les aurors (Potter et Weasley y compris) après avoir fait diversion en créant un montage où il embrassait une brune passionnément, et ce grâce à son meilleur ami, qui se passionnait pour les actrices moldues (une certaine Megan Fok quelque chose comme ça) et qui travaillait dans la publicité, lui permettant de créer une illusion parfaite grâce à ses logiciels professionnels. Il avait été incapable de regarder une autre femme. C'était comme si, les filles ne l'intéressaient plus, il n'y avait qu'elle, plus qu'elle. Il ne désirait qu'elle. Cette certitude aussi effrayante que plaisante s'insinuait en lui, comme une solution salvatrice et heureuse qui se répandait dans ses veines. Elle était celle qui lui fallait. Elle était faite pour lui. Heureux de sa conclusion, il accéléra ses mouvements, et elle se contracta autour de lui quelques minutes plus tard, elle émit un gémissement si excitant qu'il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes, s'embrassant profondément, langoureusement. La réconciliation fut silencieuse. Ils s'entendirent d'un regard. Ils étaient à nouveau et exclusivement ensemble après un long mois de séparation. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour marquer leur accord.

- Dis, mon amour, je peux te poser une question ? Hasarda Drago alors qu'il avait sa tête posée contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci contemplait le plafond, les yeux à moitié ouverts, le souffle tranquille. Engourdie mais heureuse, elle caressait la chevelure du sorcier. Elle répondit par l'affirmative, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, encore trop submergée par l'émotion.

- Est-ce que notre récent câlin a joué dans ta décision ? interrogea-t-il, presque dans un murmure. Le silence qui suivit l'inquiéta quelque peu. Il s'attendait à la voir s'égosiller, le rembarrer et le jeter par terre pour rejoindre sa chambre, comme elle avait déjà pu le faire quand il lui posait des questions idiotes, qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Il finit par lever les yeux vers son visage et n'y vit qu'un large sourire. Il fut surpris mais laissa un sourire étendre ses lèvres. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais semblait réfléchir.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement en riant avec légèreté. Il fut rassuré puis comprit le message.

- Tu veux dire que si j'avais, bien que cela ne soit jamais arrivé et je touche ma baguette pour que ça n'arrive pas et ça n'ARRIVERA pas, donc si j'avais… « foiré mon coup », tu m'aurais remballé ? S'étonna-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour lui faire face.

- Tout à fait, faut bien que j'y trouve mon compte aussi ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… pas sure que tu m'aies entièrement convaincue… taquina Hermione alors qu'elle effleurait les lèvres de son homme des siennes. Il parut outré, outragé, arborant une mine exagérément blessée. Elle se moqua de lui. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais elle garda ses bras fermement cloués autour de son cou, il l'emmena alors avec lui. Elle ferma ses jambes autour de sa taille et nicha sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il marmonnait des choses indistinctes où elle ne comprit qu'un faible « je vais lui faire voir du pays moi… se prend pour qui… tu t'en souviendras de celle là… ». Elle ne fit que pouffer en guise de réponse alors qu'il claquait la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Cependant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement en colère. Il rejoint la cuisine sous les cris d'Hermione.

- MALEFOY ! Ramène-toi ici ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, Merlin… couina-t-elle, apparemment frustrée. Drago eut un rictus, savourant sa vengeance.

- Alors qui doit convaincre l'autre hein ? s'écria-t-il, sarcastique. Pourtant, son sourire ne fanait pas. Il fouilla dans la cuisine quelques instants sous les insultes et menaces en tout genre de sa douce avant de la rejoindre, les bras remplis de divers ingrédients comme chantilly, Nutella… Un cri retentit quelques instants plus tard, puis des rires.

- Dis-le ! Ordonna une voix puissante qui semblait pourtant sursauter comme entrecoupée de rires à travers le mur.

- Drago, je t'en prie, supplia une autre voix plus féminine, avant de gémir bruyamment.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mentit le jeune homme, apparemment amusé.

- JE T'AIME DRAGO MALEFOY ! Maintenant S'IL TE PLAIT, TU POURRAIS ACHEVER TON ŒUVRE ? cria-t-elle, furax. Un rire fusa puis la demoiselle parut être ensuite tout à fait satisfaite.

Le lendemain…

- Drago, pas sur la table de la cuisine… Pas maintenant, je vais être en ret… La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son étreinte, alors qu'il la posait sur la table, se plaça entre ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau et vint titiller le nœud du peignoir en satin de sa copine. Après avoir parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, de leur mois passé, du plan de Drago, du déroulement des opérations, des problèmes à la boutique d'Hermione, le couple s'était réveillé tard dans la matinée. L'étreinte se fit fiévreuse, la sorcière était en nuisette de soie verte et Drago en boxer quand des pops de transplanage se firent entendre dans la cuisine. Les deux amants se figèrent tandis que des cris d'ahurissement retentissaient dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent puis pivotèrent leur tête simultanément vers la source du vacarme. Hermione soupira lourdement et Drago tenta un sourire de convenance.

- Oh Merlin, je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face… s'exclama une voix, au bord du suicide par ingurgitation de petites cuillères jusqu'à faire exploser son estomac. Ronald Weasley en chair et en os, accompagné d'Harry Potter qui avait eu la bienveillance de se retourner immédiatement en apercevant le couple occupé à des jeux pour grands. Hermione réenfila dans la précipitation son peignoir, descendit de la table et vint se placer devant ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis. Drago émit un rire et se servit une tasse de café.

- Bon, à supposer que je ne vous tue pas pour votre manque de respect de mon intimité à mon égard, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la table et vit la une de la gazette du sorcier. Il parut fier de son effet.

- Tu… tu n'as pas lu le journal ? dit Harry en faisant face au petit monde présent dans la cuisine, après que Ron lui ait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir en dehors de Drago, et je cite, « dans un boxer qui ne cache rien du tout ». Cela rassura tout de même le Survivant.

- Non, Ron, j'ai une vie en dehors de la Gazette du Sorcier, claqua-t-elle alors qu'elle lui arrachait le papier des mains. Elle déplia la couverture et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise.

- « Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger FIANCES » lut-elle, sous le choc. Elle se tourna vivement vers le Drago Malefoy en question, qui beurrait un toast sous les yeux désabusés des garçons et le regard outré de sa petite amie…. Euh fiancée. Il releva la tête vers eux, une mine innocente sur le visage.

- Une tartine, amour ? proposa-t-il avec un regard dégoulinant d'amour. Hermione tenta de refouler ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle sentait le mauvais coup à plein nez. Il paraissait trop innocent pour qu'il n'y soit pas pour quelque chose. Mais la question, pourquoi ? Comment ? Il souleva le toast beurré en direction d'Hermione. Elle balaya la main tenue d'une claque, faisant voler le toast à travers la cuisine. Tous suivirent le vol de la tartine qui vint s'écraser contre le lavabo, excepté Hermione qui se pinça l'arrête du nez pour essayer de ramener un calme olympien à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié un truc, plaisanta Drago en se levant pour la rejoindre. Elle le regarda approcher, se permettant un rapide reluquage de son torse.

- Attends, Malefoy, elle n'est pas au courant ? S'hasarda Harry, interdit.

- Au courant de quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Crissa la jeune femme, perdant son calme.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, on reviendra quand cette histoire sera réglée, proposa Ron, en tirant Harry par la manche avant de transplaner.

- Drago, explique-moi vite tout ça, exigea la libraire, dévisageant le bel homme qui semblait vouloir disparaitre sous le parquet.

- J'avais une question à te poser hier, tu m'as pris de court, je suppose que j'ai oublié entre temps. J'étais un peu bouleversé, il faut avouer…

- Quelle question ? demanda-t-elle, trop choquée pour réfléchir posément. C'est quand elle vit Drago s'abaisser et poser un genou à terre qu'elle comprit.

- Oh mon dieu… souffla-t-elle. Elle vit Drago chercher quelque chose dans sa cape de sorcier avant de revenir à elle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, releva la tête vers elle et lui présenta un écrin de velours noir. Il jaugea sa réaction (Yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte, rouge aux joues, et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres) et ouvrit le petit coffret. Hermione retint sa respiration, stupéfaite mais émerveillée. Encouragé, Drago se lança.

- Hermione Jean Granger, amour de ma vie, femme de mes rêves, je promets de t'aimer pour toujours et de rester auprès de toi quoiqu'il arrive. Ma vie n'a de sens qu'avec toi à mes côtés. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Finit-il, ses yeux brillants d'émotion, la boule au ventre. Il l'admira, cheveux décoiffés, nuisette et peignoir de satin, yeux pétillants et larmes pointant le bout de leur nez. Magnifique. Il s'en suivit pourtant du silence le plus long de l'existence de Drago. Il pouvait sentir son cœur tenter de sortir de sa poitrine, ses mains trembler et des perles de sueur se former sur son front. Hermione sembla réaliser au bout de quelques instants en lisant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amoureux. Elle se ressaisit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, mais étrangement elle tremblait.

- Bof, je ne sais pas…

- Quoi ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Drago ! cria-t-elle précipitamment. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et accepta à nouveau plus calmement. Son sourire s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Drago, quand il entendit le mot fatidique, soupira de soulagement et se laissa envahir par le bonheur que cette femme lui faisait connaître. Il prit la bague qui trônait dans l'écrin, un anneau d'argent orné d'un diamant de 16 carats. Le bijou était simple mais éblouissant, correspondant parfaitement à la femme qu'il aimait. Il déposa la boîte sur la table et se saisit de la main gauche de la brune. Elle tremblait. Des lourdes larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues rosies de plaisir d'Hermione. Il lui passa la bague à l'annulaire puis l'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Hermione contempla sa main, la bague était parfaite. Elle sut à nouveau qu'il était l'homme qui lui fallait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle observa son désormais fiancé, qui l'admirait comme si elle était une des 7e merveilles du monde. Et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse, Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime plus que tout, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser, heureux comme jamais. Après de longues minutes de câlin et de tendresse, Hermione se recula.

- Une chose reste à éclaircir, Drago Malefoy, affirma-t-elle en gardant ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé. Il picorait sa gorge de baisers, en caressant sensuellement ses hanches.

- Le journal ? interrogea-t-il.

- Humhum, formula-t-elle, se laissant envahir par la vague de chaleur qu'il avait provoqué en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- J'étais au Ministère hier avant de me rendre dans ton appartement. Pour régler la dernière paperasse. En sortant, j'ai croisé cette pimbêche de rédactrice de la Gazette, qui commençait à déblatérer sur ma vie amoureuse. On s'est pris le chou, elle m'a agacé à me draguer outrageusement, alors je l'ai calmée en affirmant que j'étais bel et bien pris, même bientôt fiancé à une certaine Hermione Granger. Elle s'est donc empressée de faire passer le message, je suppose, expliqua-t-il, pensif avant de reprendre sa route vers la bouche d'Hermione.

- Attends, attends, tu étais donc sur que j'allais accepter malgré tout ça ?

- Malgré le fait que je n'étais pour rien dans notre séparation, que les évènements ont fait que je n'ai pu t'approcher ce dernier mois, ce qui m'a tué d'ailleurs. En me pointant ici, je m'étais dit que j'allais être prêt à tout pour te récupérer parce que je savais que t'étais la femme de ma vie, que jamais plus je ressentirais ça, avec aucune autre. Et puis, si tu avais refusé, ça aurait été la dernière chose que j'aurais fait, je suppose, balança-t-il sincèrement. Elle fut incroyablement touchée par ces mots. Elle retomba un peu plus amoureuse de lui, si c'était possible. Elle l'embrassa avec passion.

- Une chance que je sois folle de toi et que je ne peux me rassasier de ton corps, rit-elle. Il la rejoignit dans son hilarité et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre de nombreuses minutes encore. Avant qu'Hermione lui proposa une douche afin qu'elle puisse se rendre dans sa librairie et aller se pavaner devant tout le monde avec son nouveau bijou.

Alors qu'elle se coiffait, Drago l'attendant dans le salon, elle se sourit dans le miroir, se sentant parfaitement comblée, complète. Et dire que la veille, elle pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais le revoir, maintenant elle lui était fiancée. Cet homme était plein de surprises. Elle fut à nouveau convaincue qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Merlin préserve celui ou celle qui tenterait de la détacher de lui.

Hanging on too long…

FIN

OS sans prétention écrit en une journée, sous une inspiration soudaine en écoutant cette chanson que j'apprécie beaucoup. C'est niais, c'est rose, c'est de l'amour en masse. Mais on en a tous besoin à un moment ou à un autre. Puis s'attacher à quelqu'un en vaut tellement la peine des fois… Bonne nuit à tous !

Chonchon.


End file.
